WuKitty in the Land of OZ
by Topaz Kat
Summary: Read the title, and take a wild guess.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wu-kitty in the Land of OZ  
Author: Topaz Kat  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and kissing amongst guys  
Pairing: 13x5, 6x13,   
Chapter: 1  
  
Wufei walked into the chemical lab. This assignment would be easier than he had previously predicted, he realized. There were no scientists anywhere to be found, a rather odd fact considering that OZ was supposedly working on a new nerve gas formula that would numb any movement instantly. His mission: find and destroy, remove any obstacle that got in his way.   
  
It was rather a simple task, but he was still the only one that the scientists had that could continuously sneak into an OZ lab and destroy everything. Trowa was best at true infiltration whereas Duo and Heero were best at basic demolition, leaving Quatre to handle doling out the particular jobs as leader.   
  
Wufei looked around, trying to find the particular gasses that he was sent to destroy. Trowa had already taken care of removing the notes and serial numbers of the chemicals so that they would be much harder to recreate, if at all. And the truth of it was, if it were possible, they would just come in and destroy the new ones.   
  
/Ah, found it/ Wufei thought as he looked at two of the larger vats that were constantly churning. They were sealed inside the vacuum, enabling air to connect with them and turn them into the powerful, numbing gas. The liquid smelled vile, and he fear he would choke. He quickly deposited the neutralizers into the vacuum, watching as it was sucked inside, reducing the powerful liquids to little more than orange juice. Good, that part of the job was finished, now all he had to do was blow it up.  
  
Wufei quickly set the explosives and looked around a moment more, seeing if he could find the particular gas that had been used on his own world, killing off so many of his people... and Meiran with them. He had a personal vendetta against that one, wanting it gone as soon as possible. A strange sound caught his attention then, and he realized that the explosives were malfunctioning, going off earlier than they were supposed to.  
  
He ran towards the door, hearing one of the explosives going off. For some strange reason it set off some sort of chain reaction in all the vats nearby. Each one exploded, releasing a putrid smell into the air. By the time he got to the door, a strange fog and fully surrounded him, making it difficult for him to see and breathe. He reached out to the door and made it outside barely a moment before the rest of the explosives went off inside the room, reducing it to rubble. Then, he doubled over in pain, feeling sicker than in quite some time.  
  
  
"How are you sure it's Pilot 05?" Colonel Marquise asked as he followed Treize Kushrenada down the hallway. The room that the pilot had blown up was unsalvageable, along with it all the research and the results thereof. Treize had taken one look at the damage that had occurred and declared that it had been the work of one Chang Wufei.  
  
Treize turned a moment to show one of the pair of shoes he had picked up at the scene of the destruction. A soft, black, Chinese slipper. "I've fought with him face to face, you forget. He's the only one of the pilots that wears shoes like this."  
  
"So he left a shoe behind, perhaps he's playing Cinderella to your Prince Charming. Why exactly are we looking for him?" Zechs complained while wanting to know at the same time.  
  
"You saw the blood as well as I, he may have been hurt in the blast."  
  
"He'll be fixed when he gets back to his base of operations Treize, you can't honestly expect them to not take care of him."  
  
"It's not that I don't think that he won't be healed Milliardo, it's that he hasn't left yet."  
  
Zechs stopped for a moment, both at the use of his true name, a sign that Treize was getting a little annoyed with him, and at Treize's apparent ability to see into the future now. "And you know that he hasn't gotten out of the base how?"  
  
"Because," Treize said with a smile. "He hasn't challenged me yet. If he knows I'm on a base, he will come to challenge me. Furthermore, he often removes at least twenty of the officers in his escape."  
  
"Only in the escape but never in the arrival? How strange. Well, if he is still here as you think, and you feel that he will try to challenge you, then maybe we should go back to your quarters and await him there and ensure that he is properly captured for once instead of you just jousting with him."  
  
Treize shook his head somewhat amused. "Duel Zechs, duel. It's not 'jousting', that involves horses which you know I have a severe distaste of."  
  
Zechs nodded his head as he opened the doors that lead the way to Treize's quarters. He knew of Treize's dislike better than the man himself. The only thing Zechs would possibly say frightened the man after he had had a bad fall from one as a child, as well as almost being trampled to death by the same horse a moment later. It leaves an impression on someone, regardless of whether or not one wanted it to.  
  
Inside Treize's quarters, the lights were low. Hoping to draw the ire away from his leader, Zechs stepped inside first and promptly started to sneeze rather uncontrollably.  
  
"Zechs!" Treize shouted as he entered, flipping on the lights and crouching down next to his subordinate, friend, and when they weren't fighting, his lover. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Treize," the man gasped as he tried to breathe, his chest constricting on him. "If you've gotten a cat, I will kill you."  
  
"Of course not, I know you're allergic to them."  
  
Wufei's ears perked at that, /so the Lightning Count's allergic to cats, how amusing./ He rubbed his hands together for a moment, trying to figure out some way they could use it since it appeared that it was a rather severe allergy indeed. As his pants fell down once again, he quickly stopped the plotting motions and hauled them back up, trying to keep them in place, confused as to how they had gotten so big.  
  
Treize looked up, something out of the corner having caught his eye. There, under the edge of the curtain, was a flash of something white. It seemed to be flicking back and forth. How peculiar indeed, maybe a cat had gotten into his chambers somehow. The only problem was that Zechs allergy medication was in his desk next to the window and he couldn't go over there and retrieve it without leaving the man to his hay fever.  
  
He was surprised to see his friend stand up, having forgotten that Milliardo had a habit of out-suborning his allergy even at the worst of attacks. "Let's go get your meds and we'll wait for Wufei."  
  
As they neared the desk, Zechs realized that Treize was staring at something under the curtain. He looked down and noticed the swishing white thing. /Must be the cat he's hiding from me. Why'd I have to have a thing for a cat-fanatic, it's just never gonna work? Guess I'll just have to show him I know it's there and demand an explanation a little later./   
  
He went over towards the window and firmly grasped the curtain in one hand. He felt Treize's fingers gently clamp over his own and knew that they would be doing this together, revealing the damn little creature that was making him feel as if a giant critter was sitting on his chest.  
  
Wufei realized his hiding place was going to be revealed in just a moment and span around to confront them as the curtain was drawn back. His right hand had been flexing in such a manner that he would be sure to clop the intruders in the face at his revelation. He struck out at both men, one movement hitting both squarely across the face. He did not expect them to yowl in pain and clutch at their faces where it looked as if they had been scratched badly.  
  
Treize heard the guards running down the hallway, knowing that the place would be very crowed soon. He managed to draw his hands away from his stinging face and gasped in surprise at his attacker.  
  
Wufei must have shrunk a foot, his clothing hanging incredibly loose off of him. He low to the ground in a crouching stance, one hand held low for balance while the other was up high in attack. The high hand wasn't held in a fist, but rather curled back revealing not nails but the claws he and Zechs had just been badly scratched with. Where the young man's ears had been, they were no more, and atop his were triangles that were rather flattened back in a combination of fear and hate. They were brown mostly, with white tips. Finally, the man's rested on the swishing tail tip he'd seen before; only now, it was twitching wildly, very pissed off at having been discovered.  
  
"You little son of a bitch!" Zechs cried angrily as he finally managed to pull his hands away from his face, wincing at how painful he was.  
  
To Wufei's eyes, the two men who had revealed him had gotten rather tall, a surprising thing indeed. Furthermore, they both had four lines across their faces that he couldn't have explained if he had wanted to. He was a notorious nail biter, and nothing had ever helped him stop. He knew he was crouched down low in order to get away should the need happen, but he was rather petrified by the two huge men.  
  
The few guards from the hallway had come rushing in by this point, surprised to see Colonel Marquise and General Kushrenada standing over what looked like a boy but was rather feline in appearance. Zechs started to lunge toward the cat-boy before a loud yell distracted them all.  
  
"Kitty!" was the bizarrely cheerful cry of Lady Une behind them all. She rushed over and gently picked up the very confused Gundam pilot, who couldn't help but instantly relax in her arms. He would swear later on that it was simply something in her particular scent, a thing that he could now establish as being very different from the other humans around him, which just wouldn't allow him to panic.  
  
Lady Une stroked the back of his head as she held him gently in her arms. She span towards the General and the Colonel, a vicious look in her eyes. "I can't believe you Treize-sama, it's just a baby, you have now right to threaten it the way you were. And you Marquise, don't you ever let me catch you trying to scare the little thing again."  
  
Treize blinked rapidly, /I could have sworn that they said the split personality thing had been resolved./ "Lady Une," he began diplomatically while waving a hand to dismiss the guards, they were no longer needed.  
  
"That little shit scratched us, how did you expect us to react?" Zechs snarled his interruption as well as started to sneeze viciously again.  
  
"Well you frightened him, how else was he supposed to react to you brutes?" she snapped back.  
  
"Lady Une," Treize began again. "You're holding enemy pilot 05, I hope you realize."  
  
"He's a cat Treize-sama, a particularly young and very frightened one."  
  
Treize smiled calmly, realizing that for some strange reason, she was unable to see that it was Wufei that she was holding. "You are right Lady Une. I didn't mean to frighten the small one, but you see, Zechs is rather allergic to cats and I was surprised to see one behind one behind my curtain. You can understand the predicament I hope. I assure you that I have no intention of hurting the little cat."  
  
Lady Une eyed him warily, as if trying to see if he was trustworthy or not with the tiny kitty in her arms. "All right Treize-sama, but I warn you, if you hurt him..."  
  
"I swear to you Lady that I have no such intention of harming him." Treize even crossed his heart with his right hand while raising his left in a rather childish manner. But he wanted to convince the woman before him that he wouldn't harm Wufei.  
  
"All right. Where do you want me to put him down, he's fallen asleep I'm afraid."  
  
"Put him on my bed if you would, I'll make sure he's comfortable." He got an elbow in the side from Zechs at the suggestion, especially since that it meant that his lover would be unable to sleep with him for as long as Wufei was their captive.  
  
"It's the best I can do," he whispered to his mate. "You know as well as I that Wufei's in trouble. We both know he's not a cat at all, but some sort of combination. I will not let him be tortured if I can avoid it. While they are our enemies they are very fair."  
  
"Treize," his colonel chided in between sneezing fits. "They're terrorists."  
  
"No. They attack the bases, destroy what they find, and take out soldiers. They do not attack the civilians you will notice. At any rate, here's your medicine, and I will be looking after Wufei during the duration of his stay here, I don't want him harmed."  
  
"I know. I wouldn't either. Maybe we can figure out what happened in the morning."  
  
Lady Une came out a moment later a pile of cloth in her hand as she exited Treize's bed chambers. It took a moment for him to realize that he now had a very naked, rather delectable bit of boy flesh on his bed. "Lady Une, why did you remove his clothes, not that they were fitting right or anything, but why?"  
  
"Cat's don't wear clothes; it's not very nice to do to them." With that she walked out.  
  
Treize turned to Zechs, a slight sheen of sweat having broken out on his face at the thought of the boy on his bed now. "Help me get him dressed in something or I'm never going to get to sleep tonight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wu-kitty in the Land of OZ  
Author: Topaz Kat  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and kissing amongst guys  
Pairing: 13x5, 6x13,   
Chapter: 2  
  
Wufei awoke the next morning, feeling as if he was slightly hung over. Deciding that he needed to get up and go shave his tongue, he slowly sat up, careful of how his head hurt. He walked automatically to the far door, knowing that it was his bathroom. He gently rubbed at his shoulder, trying to work out the tension that was always in it first thing in the morning. The fact he was wearing an over-sized shirt did not escape him, but in this early stage of conciousness, he didn't really care that he wasn't wearing what he normally did to sleep in: namely, a pair of comfy sweatpants. He stood in front of the mirror, blinking slowly.  
  
In the next room, Treize clamly looked over the food that he had requested be sent to his quaters. Two trays fully loaded with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and orange juice were there, just waiting for when Wufei would wake up. A loud scream coming from his bathroom brought him to his senses. /I guess he woke up./  
  
The general of OZ walked into his bedroom, expecting to be fully prepared to deal with the boy. He was the most capable person after all, and this was just a boy really, he couldn't be that hard to handle. He was surprised however when he was slapped upon entry to his own bed chambers, the scratches appearing quickly on his face once again. The little cat-boy must have seen how much he had changed for the first time from looking in the mirror.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to me?!" the cat-boy snarled. He had changed a little more than from the night before. He still had the cat ears atop his head, now mostly black in color with white tips along with the tail, which had also changed from brown to black with white tip. But the most obvious change in the boy was the height, or rather lack thereof. Wufei had truly shrunk a full foot, placing him at just four feet and an inch.  
  
Treize rubbed his cheek where he'd been scratched, contemplating whether or not he should start carrying antibacterial spray on him to prevent the many scratches he was bound to get from getting infected. "I assure you Wufei, I have no idea about what happened to you aside from the fact it's a result from you blowing up one of our chemical labs."  
  
"Well..." Wufei trailed off, realizing that he was the way he was through pure accident and his own damn fault, yet another reason to hate himself for. "I'm sorry."  
  
Treize pulled his hand away from his cheek, checking and glad to see that there was no blood. He looked at the little cat-boy and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry about it too much, I'm glad that you destroyed the chemicals that you did, I don't like chemical warfare myself, it tends to hurt too many people in the long run." Wufei nodded, but he still looked as if he wasn't paying attention. He was obviously still greatly bothered by what had happened, not that Treize could really blame him. "Would you like to eat? There are pancakes and such waiting for us."  
  
Wufei slowly nodded his head. "Kushrenda, where are my clothes?"  
  
Treize paused a moment. "Lady Une took them off of you. I swear that I did not touch you, although it was rather tempting."  
  
Wufei turned red, at first Trieze thought it was because of what he had said until he heard the boy hiss out, "She did what?!"  
  
"It appears that Lady Une is incapable of seeing you as you really are, a cat-boy. For some odd reason or another, she sees you as only a small kitten. And according to her, cats do not wear clothes of any sort. Besides, it's not as if they would fit you at the moment; they were falling off of you last night." He motioned for Wufei to sit down in front of him, gesturing towards the plate.  
  
The cat-boy sat, jumping instantly, yelping loudly. He glared at his tail, which was now twitching back and forth violently annoyed at him for sitting on it. He swished his tail once more, straightening his thoughts. He finally sat down, this time avoiding his tail and met the very much bemused gaze of the general. "I'm glad I'm amusing you."  
  
The man nodded, "Oh very much so. It's rare when I get to see someone jump from simply sitting down. It's also a rarity that I have a cat in my presence."  
  
Wufei nodded, remembering what he had heard the night before, "That's right, Marquise is allergic if I recall correctly. But why is it then that you have kept me here rather than in a dungoen cell?"  
  
Treize smirked a little, "well, what can I say other than that I would prefer that you didn't have the company of the guards."  
  
Wufei shrugged, trying to hold the fork in his hand in a way so that he didn't puncture his own palm with his claws. He gave a snarl and tried shifting the fork to his other hand, glad to be abadextrous for once. He found that it was now easier with the other hand. He growled softly, was startled and looked around for a moment, trying to seek out the cause of the noise he had heard coming from somewhere. He heard the man sitting across from him snicker and gave him a glare that had no effect on the amused man.  
  
Treize got up, stretching elegant legs as he walked around to the other side of the table. He gently lifted one of Wufei's hands, and was also treated with a growl. "Calm down little one, I'm trying to relax your hand so that the claws should retract." He began by stroking the top of his hand and gently sqeezing the fingers soothingly. He also carressed the fingers underneath his hand tenderly relaxing the tenseness that had been running through it. Slowly, the claws receeded back inside Wufei's hand, just peeking out enough to let them all know that they were still there.  
  
Wufei took his hand back, staring at it while the man did the same thing with the other hand. He had never known you could do anything like that with cats, he had always been told that they were awful creatures, and his wife, while no saint herself, had dispised the animals. He had seen a few in pet shops when he was a child, but had never been allowed to touch them because they were filthy. Did that now mean that he was as well for being stuck in the form he was?  
  
A sound broke through his thoughts, coming from the hallway. He wrenched his hand as politely as he could from the kind hand holding it and dove behind the curtain that had been his refuge the night before while he had awaited Kushrenada. He did not wish to be seen in the current form he was trapped in.  
  
Lady Une waited until Treize would bid her welcome. He noticed that she was looking around for something before returning her gaze to her superior. "Where is the kitty?" she asked kindly.   
  
OZ's general blinnked, he could recall countless times where Une would bother him for little more than to look at him, this was certainly strange behavior. But he was glad to see that she had an attatchment to things other than himself and her duty to him. "I believe he was sleeping Lady, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I brought a care package for him, I thought he should have someone to look after him. Not that you aren't capable General, it's just that I like cats." She handed him a bag that he could guess contained several cat items. "I'll take my leave now," with that she turned on her heel and left him.  
  
He was more than slightly confused, although he didn't want to admit it if he didn't have too. He gave a soft sigh and opened the package and started to removed the items inside. Several cans of catfood and a cat dish later was a series of cat toys. A rubber squeaky mouse, a tingle ball, and several lengths of ribbon tied and glued onto a stick. He smirked a little and scoffed at the very idea of a Gundam pilot playing with such things. He set down the ribbon stick and squeaky moust before laughingly tossing the tingle ball away from himself.  
  
He found himself having to regain his balance a moment later from where Wufei had knocked him out of the way to get to the ball he'd thrown. He stared as Wufei... the only word he could think of was "pounced" on the ball. He had run after it to bat the ball back and forth in between his hands several times before sitting on his haunches, this time instinctivly avoiding his tail, and holding the ball close to his cheek, letting it rub against him.  
  
Treize blinked several times, trying to make any sort of sense of what he had just seen. "Wufei, you... pounced... on a ball."  
  
Wufei gave him a dirty look through the sides of his eyes before going back and craddling the ball to his cheek. "Shut up Trieze, it was instinct."  
  
The man chuckled lightly. "I'm sure. Would you care to join me for the rest of breakfast before I have to leave? And for that manner, is there anything else that I can get sent up here for you?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. His ears perked again then, the way that they had before Lady Une had entered the room. He quickly hid behind the curtain, this time with the ball too.  
  
Zechs entered in something similar to a huff. He took one breath and started to sneeze. "Damnit, he's still in here, isn't he?" he acused Treize.  
  
"Well of course he is," Treize responded calmly. "I told you that he wouldn't be going down to the interigation center. I have no intention of going back on my word of honnor."   
  
Wufei got out from behind the curtain, theorizing that since Zechs already knew what he was and that he was there, he may as well come out from hiding. He stood there a moment, waiting for the blonde man to acknowledge his pressence.  
  
Zechs took one look at the cat-boy and sneered. He was hardly surprised to then see the young pilot calmly walk towards him, very deteremined. He could feel his throat tightening up and his eyes starting to water, as his allergies always started. He held up a hand, trying to halt his tormenter from coming any further. "Oh no you don't brat." He was hardly surprised to feel his nose start to itch terribly then as the cat-boy not only didn't stop, but walked closer to him, a definite cat-like grin on his face, one of amused evil to be specific.  
  
Nearby the table, Treize was trying desperately not to laugh at his lover or the boy stalking him. Wufei was certainly taking on the personality of a cat. The animals had always intrigued him since they always took on the challenges of those that didn't like them, sometimes confronting the person just to annoy them as much as possible. He did decide to take a little pity on his lover though and threw the bouncy ball just outside of Wufei's vision.   
  
He was the only one not surprised to see the cat-boy go tearing off after his prize and pouncing on it as soon as it landed just once. A moment later, the curently transformed Gundam pilot glared up at him, frowing most cutely with the ball held up in his hands. "You did that on purpose."  
  
Treize smiled, "Well of course I did. I believe that my lieutenant and I have a meeting to attend to, discussing how we should go about dealing with your comrades. He is needed for that since he has faught with them in the past. I will return sometime after lunch Wufei. Should I have the stafe send up a saucer of cream for you as a snack?"  
  
The cat-boy's tail twitched several times, and he glared at the man before him through slited eyes. "No, I don't," he hissed at him.  
  
Deciding that he should indeed send up a saucer of cream as a piece offering, Trieze headed out the door, dragging Zechs behind him.   
  
  
The general was hardly surprised to come back into his chambers several hours later and found the empty saucer on the table. He looked around a few moments, trying to locate his current guest. He realized that if he held very still, he could hear the ever-so-soft sounds of someone snoring. It was more like a small humming sound, much like the sound he had heard last night as he slept in his bed, the cutest bedmate next to him.   
  
He went inside to his bedroom to check on his charge and was pleased to note that the boy was napping on his bed. And for that matter in one of the many positions that only cats could ever get into. His legs were curled up underneath him as he laid on his side, and he was also laying on his back at the same time. He smiled as he watched the little cat-boy sleep soundly.  
  
He paused in his musings to notice something that he hadn't previously, not even last night. He sat down on his bed, careful not to disturb his guest and stared at the Gundam pilot's feet. He had only seen the boy in the cute little kung-fu slippers before so he had never realized that he only had four toes on each foot instead of the normal five. Ever so gently, he ran his finger across the top of the little foot, much like he would to wake up any cat.  
  
Wufei's foot jiggled several times, kicking back and forth to remove the annoying thing touching his sensitive tootsies. He blinked his eyes open slowly, not wanting to wake up just yet. However, through his hazey awakening, he realized that his sunbeam had moved at some point during the afternoon. He blinked open his eyes to stare at Treize and wondered what the heck was going on. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm curious Wu-chan, is this another reaction to the chemical reaction?" he asked as he gently stroked the top of the boy's foot.  
  
Wufei quickly pulled his foot back away from the man, glaring slightly, his ears going back as well as his tail twitching. "No. I've always had four toes on each foot."  
  
"Hm, perhaps you were a cat in a past life or something. You certainly act like one. Or maybe you are one of those mythical shape-shifters which go from critter to human to something in between."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow as he gently sat up, stretching, waking up from his wonderful nap. "Don't be silly Kushrenada. There's nothing animal-like about me," he insisted as he started to give himself a slight bath as he licked the palm of his hand and wetted his hair so that it wouldn't stick up as much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Wu-kitty in the Land of OZ  
  
Author: Topaz Kat  
  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and kissing amongst guys  
  
Pairing: 13x5, 6x13,   
  
Chapter: 3  
  
The noise was driving him nuts. He'd gotten to sleep around eleven that evening, and here he was now, Treize Kushrenada, wide awake at 2:30 am, listening to Wufei practicing katas in the next room. He had always heard that cats worked this way as part of the devil's mark on the, a supersticion he'd learned from his great-grandmother, who hated cats with a passion. Cat's had to sleep all day becuase they were doing mischief at night, acting as guides for the evil spirits of the underworld. He had never really believed any of that before hand, but now... he was starting to wonder.  
  
The quiet thumps had been unending for the last several hours. He had tried to ignore it at first, realizing that Wufei was probably up because he had been sleeping all day. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep now as a result.   
  
In the beginning, Treize had been able to drift almost all the way off to sleep becuase of the rythmic sounds of the soft thumps and puffing sounds. However, it appeared that Wufei was still adjusting to his body becuase there were several little yelps of surprise along with a few thuds from when he must have misjudged something and fell as a result. After hearing those same sounds too many times, he had gotten up and looked to see if Wufei was okay.  
  
He stood in the shadows, watching that little cat-boy practicing jumps, and kicks and incorporating new tichniques, such as scratches. It was quite amazing to watch the graceful dance of powerful movements, turning the Chinese Bobtail kitten (at least, that's what Treize thought the markings were supposed to be, plus some Bobtail cats had long tails anyway) into a much more deadly panther. From the shadows, he could see that Wufei held the same expression as any cat on any hunt, exceptionally focused on what he was doing, as well as the power that he held in his very being. It was clear to Trieze that Wufei was having some problems.  
  
  
  
He watched in silence as Wufei executed several complicated moves in a row, ending in something that surely would have killed the person he was facing off with. He jumped though at the very end, clearly startled by something. Wufei curled his tail around his legs, looking down at it crossly. He was frowning cutely at it, cursing a little bit as the tip twitched ever so slightly. He flicked his whole tail once, very strongly, letting it straighten out behind him and lay down a little to lay to rest behind him. He arched the black thing so that it stayed away from the backs of his legs this time.  
  
Treize felt the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smile, poor Wufei. Becuase of the fact that he was unable to wear anything, in part from his new, shorter form and in part because Lady Une had taken his clothes away, insisting that to make a cat wear clothes was to be considered cruel and unusal punishment; he was left without anything to wear. It had been very hard the first night, for Treize to convince himself that he had to clothe the boy in something that covered him at least a little. So he had gone through his closet and found an old, thin, t-shirt for Wufei to don.   
  
Since he was wearing the old shirt though, there was nothing on his lower half. Wufei's fine legs were exposed all the time to the general's eyes, and he loved the image of the tail draping in between the legs, it's soft fur brushing ever so gently against the back of them. But it appeared that this was the main plight of the little cat-boy as he practiced his katas. His tail, even though he was used to it now for things like walking and sitting, was unfamiliar and new to him while practicing his deadly dances and would brush against the backs of his legs when he wasn't expecting it, startling him most severely.  
  
That had been a while ago, somewhere around 1 or so, Trieze guessed. Now, he was busy trying to fall asleep, and was completely unable to do so thanks to the continuous sounds of the practicing cat-boy.  
  
He needed something to quiet the kitty, that was all there was to it. He had no idea what it would be, but he would have to do something, anything to silience the pitter-patter of tiny four-toed feet. He remembered that once upon a time, he had a friend who had had a cat who was constantly up at all hours when humans slept, she had tried to keep sleeping the same time that she did by keeping the cat awake during the day; the results had literally been catastrophic. He wondered if Wufei was still human enough that the tactic could work, but he also was quick to realize that he didn't really want to deal with sleep-deprived, killer-trained, cat-boy.  
  
A soft smile crossed his face. Yes, that idea would work, he'd bet his finest bottle of wine on it. Now, with his plan of attack in mind, he rolled over, pulled the pillow on top of one ear, and fell asleep.  
  
Wufei had woken up to the hand of someone petting him. At least, that was the only way describe what he was feeling. His ears twitched atop his head and he turned to look at the man stroking his back. Treize smiled softly at him, he was already fully dressed at this early hour of seven am. "Good morning little cat," he offered sweetly. He was rewarded with a frown and a growl. He chuckled then, "it's you're own fault for being up so late, little kitty. I will be leaving now, sleep for a while longer and then try to do your practicing now to stay awake during the day."  
  
The Chinese boy frowned at him, "it won't help, I've always been a night creature, my parents cursed my birth since it meant that forever after, until they got rid of me, they didn't sleep at night because I was awake. Last night was me expending energy."  
  
Treize grinned and lightly chucked the boy under his chin a bit, stroking at the neck that was exposed to him, "I can think of many ways to expend energy at night."  
  
He was hardly surprised to find himself out his bedroom door a scratch across his face. Wincing, he pulled his hand away from his cheek, glad to see that there wasn't any blood. "I'll be back for lunch Wufei, try to be up."  
  
He was pleased to find Wufei awake at noon, though the little cat-boy had insisted that he'd been up for much longer than that. Treize ordered up two meals of garlic lemon fish, rice, and brocolli to be sent to the room along with a cup of coffee and a saucer of cream. He was surprised to see his current guest glaring him after he ordered lunch.  
  
"I can drink out of a cup Kushrenada. I am not a cat." He looked very angry at the suggestion of anything otherwise. "I know I am your prisoner General, but never would I have thought that you would take such pleasures in tormenting me so."  
  
Treize took a step back, looking at the little cat-boy and realizing how scared he looked for the first time since he'd arrived in his quarters. He walked over and knelt on one knee in front of the cat-boy, gripping his shoulders gently when he started to fight. "Wufei, please believe me that I meant you no harm. The staff have been informed that I have a cat in my chambers now, a pet. They will be very suspicious if I ask for the cream in a cup."  
  
"But you ordered two plates of food." Wufei pointed out, still sniffing cat-like at the indignity he was facing.  
  
Treize chuckled, "they will assume that I am having lunch with someone who will drink the coffee or that I am saving the second meal for later as I have in the past."  
  
"Wufei looked confused, his tail twitching a bit "you're not drinking the coffee?"  
  
Treize made a childishly disgusted face. "Oh my God no, I can't stand coffee. No, sweet kitty, that's for you to drink at lunch so that you won't nap this afternoon. The cream is for a treat at mid-day when I'm off running meetings. You can even drink it out of the mug if you so desire."  
  
Wufei nodded his head, his ears twitching a bit as they caught the sound of someone approaching them and he went to duck into his usual hiding place behind the billowy curtains. Unless it was Lady Une who could soothe his frazzled mind at his transformation, or Zechs whom he could torture now becuase of it, he had no intention of exiting his hiding spot.  
  
The general of OZ opened his door to greet his lunch, thanking the young private who brought it with him. As the young solider was exiting, Zechs came storming in, paused at the entryway and commenced sneezing hard. "Damn you brat."   
  
Wufei appeared as he had been properly incurred now, walking behing Zechs and driving him batty until Treize went over and picked him up, taking him away from his prey and placing him in a chair in front of his lunch. "Eat. I have business to discuss." He ignored the rude images that the pink sticking out at him brought to his not-so-clean-mind and turned to meet with his lieutenant, giving the blonde man his medicine.  
  
The two of them went over battle tactics in the room with the cat-boy, knowing it was unlikely for Wufei to be able to do anything about them while he was their captive on the OZ base. It would have been a different story if Trieze kept a computer in his chambers, but thankfully, his laptop was always on him. He also knew that the enemy pilot's own sense of justice wouldn't allow him to take advantage of them in that way, not with the threat of the dungeon hanging over his head at any rate.  
  
The ginger haired man sat down at his own still-warm lunch as soon as he and Zechs were done with their conference. The blonde man, now able to breathe easier, was willing to stay in the room and talk so long as "the damned beast" stayed away from him. Taking offense at the question of his humanity, Wufei tood it upon himself to make the man's stay miserable. It stopped after a while when the general tugged on his tale and told him to behave, feeling much chastened, the little cat-boy slunked off a bit, feeling sorry for himself.  
  
Treize found him curled up in a sunbeam in his bedroom, slightly dozing though not fully asleep. "You shouldn't sleep so soon after eating Wufei, it's not good for you."  
  
  
  
Wufei stuck his tongue out at the general instinctly. "Bite me Kushrenada."  
  
Taken a bit aback, but understanding that the cat-boy was miffed and angry at his current state, Treize smiled gently. "If I did, I don't think you'd be angry for much longer. I know many spots to bite someone to bring about the most delicious of pleasures." He laughed quietly to himself as the cat-boy sat up instantly and scooted away from him, crawling backwards, eyeing him warily. He knew that that would keep his little cat-boy up for a while.   
  
  
  
"I must go to yet another dull, boring meeting. Actually, they can be rather interesting if every male in the room wasn't trying to prove that his dick was bigger than the last." At the wide-eyed expression, the general smiled gently. "Sorry, figure of speach, what I meant was that many of the officers are trying to outdo the other in some way or another that makes him look better to me. I forget how young you are sometimes to have not heard such phrases before."  
  
Wufei shook his head, "no, I'm used to callous language. I just didn't expect it from one as... refined as you," he bit out the word as if it left an awful taste in his mouth.   
  
The man just chuckled, "yes, well, we're all full of surprises then aren't we Wufei. Look would you mind doing me a favor and staying awake this afternoon? I need to sleep at night and as soothing as your katas are to you, I can't rest. Try doing them this afternoon instead, the coffee should help."  
  
He was pleased to return to his room later that evening and find that Wufei was actively being busy, working on the katas that he had been reserving for early morning until recently. He had finally managed to regain his full balacnce, having finally been able to adjust to new shape and form. The dance he was witnessihg, was even more graceful than normal, the cat-like reflexes adding to the power and ability that the cat-boy had already posessed.   
  
However, Treize was surprised to see that Wufei was even more active afterwards, clearly awake and running at top speed. He sighed, preparing for another sleepless night ahead. "You didn't nap today or anything, did you Wufei?" he asked, concerned for his sleep.  
  
Wufei, after executing a perfect high kick, giving Treize a rather lovely veiw of his legs and even a bit of the base of his tail, turned and glared at him, looking more like a cranky, tired child than a warrior teenager. "No. I stayed awake as you requested. For a while, I was tired, but then I got a second wind and I'm a bit 'Wired' as Duo would put it."  
  
The general chuckled, sitting down and pouring a glass of wine. "I remember days like that. Of course, mine were back when I was learning the military steps of rule. I had many, many long nights of studying regulations non-stop. I wonder how I made it from time to time. The organization of OZ once upon a time was much less controled and kept than it is now. Growing up in that, learning the ways of the world in that, it all made things very interesting. There was one time Zechs and I pulled an all nighter, trying to pass the tests that they had in place for becomming corprals. My God, that was a nightmare." He took a long sip from his glass, observing and smiling to himself when he realized that Wufei was curled up with his feet under him and his tail sticking out, on the divan, looking at him; very much the captive audience.   
  
He smiled gently, glad that he was able to talk to the pilot as if they were little more than roommates or associates, maybe even friends, rather than captive and jailer. He poured a small glass of the wine, a dark red cherry wine that he bottled himself in his spare time (what little there was that is), and handed it to him. "That was one of the better batches from my first few years. The batch that I'm working on now should be even better."  
  
The cat-boy sniffed his glass, his nose wrinkling a tiny bit and he sneezed cutely. "You make wine? Not something that I woud have suspected."  
  
Treize nodded, "yes, on my mother's side in fact, there's a relatively well-known winery in our family. I've been raised on good, home-brewed wine since I was young. Making wine is something of a hobby of mine. Have a sip, it will help you to relax I think."  
  
His young captive took a small sip and smiled. "That's interesting. I always thought wine was supposed to be bitter."  
  
Trieze smiled, shaking his head. "No, not always. Wine is best depending on who you are and your personal tastes. Yours just haven't matured to the same point as many vinophiles have. If you were to give it some time, you would probably be able to grow a proper pallate. As for the wine not being bitter, becuase I made it with more cherries, the wine takes on their natural flavor, which isn't exactly bitter, now is it?"  
  
Wufei nodded, enjoying his glass. The wine had brought forth two cute pink splotches on his cheeks, making him flush a tiny bit due to the alcohol. This was a good sign as far as the general was concerned, with any luck, thanks to the alcohol and the staying awake, hopefully the little cat-boy would sleep the whole night through. That would be nice, he just hoped that there wouldn't be any side effects of the wine on the little one.  
  
It became quite obvious that Wufei wasn't used to wine after an hour or so. The alcohol, slight though it was, had made it's way through the boy's system, fully turning his cheeks pink, making them match his lips. He was also considerably looser than Trieze would have though, opening up a great deal and even talking about himself. They traded stories back and forth, both of victores, and after several more glasses, even of their defeats. Wufei expressed for the first time, the pain he had felt at the loss of his wife, and the anger that he directed both at OZ and himself. But their talk wasn't all bad, both had mentioned at least one very good memory about a date, something that they had both been surprised that they other one had even had the time to ever do.  
  
They had talked for some time before the general decided that it would be best to go to bed. He got up and went over to the cat-boy, smiling gently and leaning over to him. "I think that now would be a good time to head off to bed, don't you?"  
  
Wufei looked up, his eyes a bit glassy and very pretty, the alcohol clearly affecting him, "okay, but I don't do anything past second base..." Trieze was taken aback, blinking a lot. He kissed the boy gently on the cheek and was pleased to not have his face slashed by the tiny claws, and chalked the strange behavior up to the fact that the boy was drunk on homemade cherry wine. The black haired cat-boy snuggled close to him, near purring in his ear. He picked him up and carried him gently into what was fast becoming their bedroom.  
  
After placing Wufei on the bed he turned around to get undressed, only to have his sleeve caught. He turned back to the sleepy, lightly knackered cat-boy, "yes Wufei?"  
  
"You have pretty eyes..." the young man remarked quietly, laying back. His hand was still on Trieze's coat, keeping him close to him. "Thank you for taking care of me... for not throwing me to the dungeons. It was very nice of you... I don't know how to repay you..."  
  
Trieze took a deep breath, knowing what he wanted, but also knowing that it wouldn't be right. Instead, he leaned in close and gently kissed the boy. "For now, that will do. All I ask is that when you return to your comrades, you try as hard as you can to ease the war. To bring it to an end as soon as you can. That is all that matters. But for now..." the kiss deepened a bit, bringing them closer than he would have ever expected. When he drew back, he was not surprised to see the cat-boy slowly falling away from him and easily drifting off to sleep.  
  
TK-If anyone has any ideas regarding further ideas or ideas that they think would be cute for adventures, please let me know, because I am stuck for ideas. Thanks. 


End file.
